Just Do It!
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Justin seems to have feelings for Heather, but unfortunately, she's now with Alejandro. But thanks to a motivational video he sees on YouTube, will Justin to find the strength to win the heart of one Queen Bee? The surprise ending will shock you. Takes place right after the events of Total Drama All-Stars. Inspired by Shia LaBeouf's famous "Just Do It!" vine.


**"Just Do It!"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or its characters. Total Drama and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I was inspired by Shia LeBeouf's famous "Just Do It" vine, and I figured how it would work on one of my favorite characters, take for example, Justin. Anyway, kick back, relax and see how it all unfolds. Enjoy!**

 **P.S.: Even though I don't support Alejandro/Heather as a couple, I'd figured this would make you happy, especially the surprise ending. So enjoy!**

* * *

Justin was sitting at a kitchen table, pacing all around Playa De Losers. Apparently, something was itching him on the inside. He couldn't explain it to his friends what was going on with him, but despite what's been happening during the last five Total Drama seasons, the male model couldn't help but admit it.

The Eye Candy was totally getting it bad for Heather.

Sure, he still held a grudge at her at first when he was eliminated in Total Drama Island due to her controversial tactics, but somehow he found herself fascinated by what she had done. So he yearned to be like her, following every gameplan and every tactic she had done. Hopefully, with the next season around, Justin would use everything she learned from Heather to dominate. Except there was one problem...

...

...

...

...he sucked at it.

He spent the next season (which was named Total Drama Action, by the way) crying and bitching about his looks being ruined. Plus, he was too lazy to at least help out his team from winning. So far, the only three evil things he had ever done was blackmail Gwen in order to get her to come clean about Trent, have Gwen throw the next challenge for her team in order for everyone to turn on her, and for the fact that he voted off Izzy, just because she told him that he was never 'really cute'.

Justin would have hoped those things would have impressed Heather, but unfortunately she was never effected by him, nor did she ever know that Justin was doing those things. Especially when she was voted off the competition. Justin did have a small thing for Courtney, especially when she thought of her as beautiful, but it all proved worthless in the long run when Justin realized that Courtney never had feelings for him. Because of that, he was eliminated from the competition.

But that didn't effect Justin one bit. He knew that somewhere along the road that a new season would be up down the line, and he would prove to Heather to see how evil he would be.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

To his knowledge, Justin was replaced by a more eviller version of him. The guy's name was Alejandro Burromuerto, the son of a foreign diplomat from Spain. He was exactly like Justin in every sense: Long, tan and handsome.

But both of their tactics was different from each other. Whereas Justin would have drawn the rest of the girls to him with her charms, Alejandro would use seduction as a way to get secrets from the female competitors. Whereas Justin was always afraid to get his hands dirty, Alejandro had no problem with it at all, as long as that would keep him in the competition. And whereas Justin would whine and complain about his looks being ruined, Alejandro handled facial damage like a man did and kept moving on.

However, the only thing that was bothering him so much was this:

Heather had a major crush on him.

Justin couldn't understand this very well. How was it whenever Justin would work his charm on Heather, she would be immune but whenever Alejandro charmed her, she wasn't immune? Did Justin somehow forget the fact that the reason Heather was never interested in him in the first place? Was she out of his league? Was he too vain? Was he always obsessed with his body and looks so much that Heather didn't want anything to do with him?

As much Justin hated hearing this, Heather only had a thing for evil guys. You know, the type of men that would match Heather's evil intellect and cunning. And Alejandro fit that role very much. Justin couldn't help but be angry on the inside. After all, he was evil too. Of course, that would be empty brain talking to him.

On the outside, Justin felt forgotten as a villain. No one even remembered him who he was. In fact, he wasn't even invited to compete in the All-Stars season. What was worse than that, his modeling career had hit rock bottom. No one would hire him. Everyone, including Justin himself, thought he was ugly. He felt nothing more of a beast trapped in his own chains.

It was now all about Alejandro and Heather. But despite everything Justin had been through, one thing was still clear:

He still had it bad for that one girl who inspired him to be a villain himself, even if he failed at it.

That all changed when one day, Justin was bored out of his mind, playing with his mirror that he would usually look at.

"Just another ordinary day here at the Playa," Justin sighed to himself. "I'd look at myself in the mirror, but that would seem dull. I gotta do something just to get my mind off from this mess."

Right as he thought of something else, he heard voices coming from the living room:

 _"Oooh, stop! You're so ticklish!"_

 _"I can't help it, amor. I'm always that ticklish."_

Justin didn't want to know where those voices were coming from. He shouldn't have to know where those voices came from. But he had no choice to find out where they were coming from. He quietly managed to creak in the door a little bit when he saw who was making out in the couch:

Alejandro and Heather.

Seeing the two in their most intimate moments made Justin sick. In fact, anything that Alejandro and Heather did that was intimate made other people sick to their stomach like Harold, LeShawna, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff and perhaps everyone who had resided at the resort. Justin was so sick that he would rather hear a baby choke to death than to hear them make out.

Not seeing their little make-out session any longer, Justin closed the door behind him.

 _"Ugh, I can't stand hearing that!"_ Justin thought as he groaned. _"Even that sound's starting to give me wrinkles."_

Just to quit panicking in a jealous way, Justin decided to bring out his iPhone. Maybe some funny YouTube videos would be enough to calm him down.

But as soon as he got on the site, he noticed an interesting video pop up in front of his eyes. The title usually read, 'Actor delivers the most intense motivational speech of all time'. Curious to see what this was, Justin popped in his headphones and clicked on the link. From there, an actor with a rat-tailed and a beard appeared on the green-screen looking casual as ever.

But that all stopped when he shouted out:

 _"DO IT! JUST DO IT!"_

Suddenly, this caught Justin's interest. He kept on listening to the actor like a book. _  
_

 _"Don't let your dreams be dreams,"_ The actor declared. _"Yesterday, you said tomorrow. So just DO IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! JUST DO IT! Some people dream success, while you're gonna wake up and work hard at it. Nothing is impossible."_

Those three words stuck to Justin's mind very well. Nothing was impossible for the male model. He could still have a shot of winning Heather's heart, even if it meant having to get his ass kicked by her (or by Alejandro). Maybe all Justin had to do all along was be himself, not the vain narcissistic human being that he was. The actor kept on talking to the Eye Candy like it was his total conscience.

 _"You should get to the point where anyone else would quit, and you're not gonna stop there."_ The actor replied before shouting yet again. _"NO, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO ITTTTTTTT! JUST... DO ITTTTTTTT! YES, YOU CAN! JUST DO IT!"_

Knowing that he was about to lose breath himself, the actor decided to close the video out from here.

 _"If you're tired of starting over, stop giving up."_

That one final line fueled Justin's fire.

There was no point in giving up. He wanted to prove to Heather that he was the better choice for her than Alejandro. He wanted to prove to the Queen Bee that he was the most handsomest, most romantic, and most charming than that Latin lover any day of the week. All Justin needed to do was prove it. _  
_

Knowing from Alejandro's point of view that Heather liked roses, Justin luckily managed to find a vase full of them. He grabbed a pile of them for good measure, hoping that Heather would like these. And although Justin couldn't find time to write up a poem describing her feeling for Heather, he knew what to say to her in his own Hawaiian mind.

He creaked the door a little, only to see Heather all alone in the couch, putting on some lipstick. Luckily for Justin, Alejandro was nowhere to be found. The male model was aware of the reprecussions he might suffer later on, but at least it'll finally get the feelings for her off of Justin's entire chest.

"Well, better safe than sorry, I guess..." Justin replied as he took in a deep breath.

After that, he finally opened the door all the way and approached Heather head-on with roses. What can definitely go wrong?

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

Both Duncan and Harold were outside, playing a game of Battleship just to tide them over. So far, the two were busy going three out of five. Duncan had two while Harold needed to win only one game to stay alive.

"B-7." Harold replied.

"You missed." Duncan smirked.

"GOSH!" Harold groaned. "Why the hell do I keep missing you?"

"Easy, I don't have any boats on there." Duncan smirked again.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Harold exclaimed angrily.

"It's not my fault you didn't tell me I had to play fair." Duncan replied.

As Harold had urges to hit Duncan, he somehow couldn't as they saw Justin approach them. Apparently, the Eye Candy was now walking like some sort of weird penguin.

"Hey, guys." Justin said painfully.

"Hey Justin." Duncan replied. "Why are you walking like you gotta take a crap?"

"I tried to impress Heather with roses and a poem." The model responded.

"Ah, looks like you have a thing for something that's not my ex-girlfriend for once." The punk smirked. "How did it turn out?"

"Well, it turned out good for a few minutes," Justin said. "But when I tried to tell her a poem, Alejandro came in and started beating the shit out of me, just because he thought I was hitting on Heather. He was right by the way. And then, Al ripped my poem up and he and Heather started laughing in my face. Serves me right by taking advice from a bearded hobbit."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Harold said, cringing a little bit.

"But not all of it was bad," Justin smiled a little. "Heather actually got the roses I gave her. Apparently, she finally found a place to put them."

"Oh, sweet!" Harold exclaimed. "Where did she put them?"

Somehow, Justin started to feel uncomfortable when Harold brought that statement up.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Justin cringed painfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to a hospital. I hope they'll restitch my perfect rear altogether..."

With that, Justin left. But as Duncan and Harold saw him leave, they were horrified by the sight they saw next.

Apparently, Heather ended up shoving the roses in Justin's ass, much to Alejandro's laughter. So that was the reason why Justin was walking funny like that. That's why it also brought laughter to Duncan's face.

Seeing that image, the punk smirked at Harold evilly.

"Told you he'd fail," Duncan laughed. "You know what you have to do."

"Ugh, I hate it when I lose at bets! Idiot!" Harold said, giving Duncan a fifty dollar bill.

Holding the dollar bill in victory, he put it in his pocket and smirked yet again.

"Heh, that was soooooo worth $50..."

* * *

 **Sorry Justin, but** **better luck next time!** **It looks like Shia LeBeouf isn't always right, you know.**

 **I will admit deep down that Shia LeBeouf is an awesome actor, even though he may get a little crazy in the head sometimes.**

 **Anyway, what did the rest of you think? Feedbacks are welcome everyone! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


End file.
